


Unstoppable

by sihaya13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya13/pseuds/sihaya13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young boys learn that love is love, and love is unstoppable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstoppable

Darkness scatters as the clouds float past the moon, freeing up its light for all to see. You laugh as the lunar light shines down on you, feeling the mystical air of the night surrounding you. All else is silent, the world is silent. There are no rushing people, no lights illuminating the houses. It is still, peaceful, magical, and you love it. 

You see a flash of his dark hair between the branches of the giant trees which are your surroundings. Twigs snap beneath your feet as you run to catch him. It is a common game between you, this chasing. The night time is your haven, a time of freedom and privacy. A time for chasing and for catching. Chase him you do, rushing through the forest nimbly, leaping over logs and weaving amongst the trees. You know where he is leading you, of course, but you would still like to bring some surprise to the evening.

He sits at the edge of the lake, trailing his fingers absentmindedly through the dark water. You remain at the forest’s edge, lingering amongst the branches. You watch him from your hiding place, watch him be gorgeous. His edges are blurring into the dark, giving him a mysterious air which you find irresistibly seductive. The moon shimmers throughout his dark hair, messy as always. You sigh as you imagine running your fingers through that hair, curling it around them softly as he kisses you.

He turns his head to the side; you know he has heard you. There is a smirk on his face. He climbs to his feet and you still your breath, creeping silently through the trees. When he turns around once more, it is to find you lying on your back in the same place he had been mere seconds earlier. A smile graces his features as he lies down beside you and entwines his fingers with yours. 

“Beautiful night,” he remarks.

“Sure is.”

There you lay, watching the night. 

“Albus?” the boy asks.

“Scorpius?” you reply in your age old banter.

“When are we going to tell people?”

Your heart constricts. “I don’t know.”

“I want to.”

“I know. So do I. But I don’t think I’m ready.”

“Why not? It’s not like it’s so unheard of these days. We could get married if we wanted to.”

“Do you want to marry me?”

“Someday, maybe. Yeah.”

“I just . . . well. Well, how do we tell people? What do we say?”

“That we love each other. What more do they need to know?”

“But we’ll be there with each other when we tell our families, yeah?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t have it any other way,” he turned his head and smiled at me. 

You lean closer and pull him into a kiss. It is delicate, a timid flower being buffeted by the breeze, but beautiful and passionate nonetheless.

He stands. You stand. He laughs, throwing his head back with wild abandon as his hair is blown every which way. You do exactly as you imagined earlier, reaching forward a hand and curling it amongst his hair. You pull his head towards yours as this time a lion is released from its cage, ready to trample the flower in the wind.

Neither you nor Scorpius minds that you are in full sight of the castle, beyond caring if anyone sees. For anyone looking out of the windows would see two dark haired boys locked in a passionate embrace, clinging to each other as if their lives depend on it. You break away for air and throw your head back, laughing in great booming bellows, just as Scorpius had precious minutes ago. 

“Write an owl to your parents. I will too. Ask if you can come stay at mine for the start of the holidays. You can floo back for Christmas,” you say.

“We’re going to tell them?”

You see the light in his eyes, hope, excitement. “Damn right we are,” you grin, sure a similar light is reflected in your own eyes.

“You’re not scared?”

“Bloody terrified. But you’re more than worth it Scorpius.”

He blushes. You feel the heat in his cheek with your palm.

“We’ll do it together. They might need some time getting used to the idea but they’ll understand.”

“I sure hope so.”

“Stop worrying Al. Everything will work out, we’ll make it so.”

You grab his hand in yours and squeeze it, not entirely capable of peace. He leans his lips in to brush you softly on the cheek and together you wander off into the night.

The dark can’t stop you, nor will anything else.


End file.
